


Show Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 1





	Show Me

Oliver was eagerly awaiting dinner, wondering how your afternoon went. His mind had never strayed away from you for more than a few moments. It was shocking to him. Your kids were adorable and he looked forward to the evening with all of you. 

Once it was close enough, he made his way there. He was curious to see Tommy work a car seat. He brushed off his sweater, hoping he had toned it down enough. It was clear you were uncomfortable with this dinner idea. He cleared his throat before knocking on your door, smiling as he heard Clay say he got it. 

“MOM! Oliver’s here!” Clay called over his shoulder once he saw who it was. “Come in.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Oliver beamed. “Excited for dinner?” He asked as he walked in.

“Yes! We never go out.” He followed. “Dad always makes excuses. Usually he's ‘tired’.”

“Good thing I’m all rested up.” Oliver chuckled. 

“Oliver!” Maggie ran up to hug his legs. “I'm excited for dinner!”

“I’m really glad to hear that.” He smiled down at her. “Where's your favorite place to go?”

She thought for a moment. “McDonalds. We don't go out.” She shrugged.

He nodded. “I’m a big fan of their nuggets.” He admitted. “And they have the best toys.” He chuckled as she nodded excitedly.

“You’re smart!” She smiled. “Where we going today?”

“A little family dinner type place. Nothing fancy.” He tapped her nose.

“Cool!” She smiled. 

“I see the kids have attached themselves to you.” You smiled as you went to greet him. 

He looked up at you. “They're cute kids.” He chuckled. “Is it true you guys never go out for dinner?”

You blushed. “Yes. Always homemade or takeout if anything.” You shrugged a shoulder. “Maggie's never been out to dinner. Clay hasn't been since I was pregnant.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Well, I’m happy to be changing that.” He sounded sincere, but you weren't sure how to feel. 

You nodded, biting your lip. “Let’s get going then…” You suggested. “We'll do bath time a little later tonight.”

“Only if you’re still okay with it.” He frowned worriedly. “I don't want to push you.”

“It's okay. I need to...need to get used to doing things differently. I want the kids to have the best life.” You glanced at your hands. “Plus they really like you.” You pointed out the obvious.

“Have I intruded?” He asked, suddenly aware. Both Tommy and Laurel looked shocked, never having heard him worry about that before. 

You quickly shook your head. “No, of course not.” You assured him, feeling bad. 

“You can tell me at any time.” He told you. “I won’t hold anything against you. I promise.” He had a feeling that you didn’t know how to have a ‘normal’ relationship thanks to your husband. 

You nodded. “I will.” You smiled softly. “Thanks. The kids are excited so it’ll be good.” You told him. 

He looked proud at that. “Well, I’ve been looking forward to seeing Tommy with a car seat.” He looked at his friend. “He’s never really been around kids besides yours.”

“And I don’t plan on friending any others.” Tommy chuckled. “Her kids are great. And they just started liking me.” He admitted. “When Maggie was 2, she had a habit of kicking me in the shin…”

Maggie giggled innocently, making Oliver grin. “I would too, Tommy.” He chuckled. 

Tommy gasped. “That hurts! Literally. I had bruises.” 

“I’m strong!” Maggie beamed. “But I love Tommy now.” She ran over and lifted her arms to him. “He’s so fun!” 

“Hear that? Fun.” Tommy told Oliver as he lifted her. “I wouldn’t mind if they started calling me Uncle Tommy.” He winked playfully at you.

“Never thought I’d hear that.” Laurel laughed. 

You giggled along with her. “I’m sure they see you that way, too.” You agreed. “If they want to call you that, I have no problems with it.”

“Awe.” Tommy blushed slightly. “Well...I’m honored.” He didn’t expect it to go that way. 

* * *

When everyone was outside, everyone looked at Tommy. “You said you’d do the car seat.” Oliver smirked.

You giggled. “He’s a pro.” You teased along with him, watching Tommy go to get it. “Maybe he just wants practice.” You added.

Oliver snorted. “Hear that?” He nudged Laurel. She blushed a deep red, not saying anything in reply.

You grinned and watched Tommy fumble to fit the car seat. “This is just cruel.” He muttered to himself, his annoyance getting the better of him.

“Hey, you’re doing better than me.” Oliver chuckled. 

“I can help.” Clay offered. 

Tommy looked over at your son. “YOU can do this?!” 

He shrugged. “Yeah.” He said as if it was nothing. “You just click that.” He pointed to a portion. “It’s not hard.” You were trying so hard not to lose it at the interaction between the two.

Tommy huffed. “Fine. Show me.” He was offended clearly. “I’m being shown up by a kid half my height.” He watched as Clay did it as if it was nothing.

“Doubt that’s the first time that’s happened.” Oliver told him, making you laugh loudly. “Or the last!” Laurel couldn’t help but smile, enjoying your laugh as you bent over in giggles. It was good to see you so happy.

“You’re funny. I’ve never seen him look so offended.” You looked up at Oliver. “Poor Tommy!” You laughed.

Oliver smirked to himself and ducked as Tommy went to smack the back of his head as he passed. “Let’s just go eat.” Tommy sighed, shaking his head.

You giggled and nodded, getting Maggie in her place as Clay sat next to her. “Mommy, I have to pee.” Maggie told you as you had just finished buckling her in.

“Maggie.” You said softly with a small sigh before unbuckling her. “We don’t have reservations or anything, right?” You asked Oliver. 

He shook his head. “Nope. None.” He hoped that helped you relax a bit.

“Okay.” You let out a breath. “We’ll be right back.” You lifted your three year old and made your way back inside. 

Once you were out of ear shot, Tommy looked at Oliver. “You better not hurt her.” He told his best friend, knowing how he didn’t really do relationships.

Oliver took it in stride. “I’m just being friendly, Tommy.” .” He told him simply. “That’s all. Can’t I try to be her friend, too?”

“Friends? We’re your only friends.” Tommy scoffed. pointed out. “You keep your circle close.”

“Well she’s part of your circle, so she can be part of mine.” He shrugged. “I’m not sure why you seem against that.”

“I am, too.” Laurel nodded. “You hurt strong women enough. So, this shouldn’t even be a thought process for you.” She backed up Tommy, none of them thinking that Clay was right there. “It’s one thing supporting her in getting on her feet, it’s another to to do more than that.”

“Guys. I’m just helping.” Oliver said calmly, but it was clear he wanted to get defensive. “It’s nice to know what you think of me, though.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Tommy gave him a look. 

You came back out, and looked between the three of them. “Everything okay?” You asked. 

Clay spoke up. “They told him not to hurt you.”

You widened your eyes. “Why would you hurt me?” You looked at Oliver, pulling Maggie closer. You doubted that Tommy would willingly let someone close to you and the kids that would harm you.

“I wouldn’t. They’re just very protective of you.” Oliver said easily. “And I don’t have the best track record with being nice with them.” He sighed. “That’s all.”

You glanced at Tommy and Laurel, watching them nod softly. You chewed on your lip, unsure of how to reply. “I don’t know how much you know about my situation, but just because I stayed with my husband for so long, doesn’t mean I’m weak or I can’t stand up for myself.” You looked at Oliver. “I’ll tell you that now.”

“I never doubted that.” He said seriously. “You have to be strong.” He shrugged. “I don’t just hire anybody, either. So I never want you to think I’m a hand out kind of guy.” He told you honestly, and you believed him.

You let out a breath and nodded. “Okay.” You looked around. “Let’s go, then?” You suggested.

He grinned. “Let’s.” 

* * *

One thing you had not thought of when accepting this dinner invitation was people staring. You held your head as high as you could, but it was a lot from the start. Who knew what these people would post?!

Laurel stood nearest you in an effort to help with your worry. “They’ll stop soon.” She said softly. “It comes with the territory that is Oliver Queen.”

“Not sure if I like it.” You mumbled back. You had to do a double take at your 8 year old, who was making faces at people he caught staring. “Clay!” You laughed, trying to get him to stop.

“What?” He shrugged. “They’re the rude ones.” He told you simply. 

“Exactly.” Oliver nodded. “Thankfully we have a spot a little less crowded.” He told you, making you look over at him. “And that we're a group. It's worse in fancier places, and on dates.”

You nodded. “Makes sense.” You rubbed your hands together anxiously. For some reason, the thought bothered you.

“You okay?” Clay gently tapped your arm. “You look like you don't feel good, mom.”

“I’m just...not used to this.” You told him honestly. “I’ll be fine.” You wanted them to have a good time. “How's your food?”

“Great.” He said honestly. “Really tastes like...not fast food?” He couldn’t think of a word. 

“Do you need some fresh air?” Oliver asked worriedly. “There’s a patio right over there.” He motioned. “No one is out there right now.” 

You gave him a soft smile and shook your head. “No, thanks.” You assured him. 

He nodded and glanced around for a moment, before watching Maggie with a smile. “Are fries your favorite?” He asked. 

“I like curly fries the best. Mommy makes them at home.” She told him. “From actual potatoes!” 

“I’ve never had homemade curly fries.” He chuckled. “Should I?” 

She gasped. “NEVER?!” She looked extremely surprised. 

“Never.” He laughed. “I might have to change that.” He told her, tapping her nose gently.

“You have to!” She nodded. “Mommy will make you some!” She offered. “They’re the bestest.”

He chuckled. “I’ll have to ask nicely first, I’m sure.” He winked at you. 

You blushed. “That’s pressure.” You chuckled teasingly. “Thanks for hyping up my curly fries, Mags.” You smiled at her.

She grinned. “Bestest!” She assured. “Can we have some tomorrow?” 

That’s when it hit you. “I have no one to watch Maggie while I’m at work for you.” You told Oliver. “Or the kids on the weekends while I’m at the club.” You breathed.

“We’ll help.” Laurel told you. “Me and Tommy can switch depending which job is when. And I can help you look at programs.” She smiled, hopeful. “There are some great places around here, and many ask where you work. I think you’re a shoe in once they see you work for Oliver.”

You bit your lip. “Yeah, maybe.” You nodded, chastising yourself for not thinking about it sooner. How could you forget one of the biggest reasons that you hadn’t been working?!

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Oliver told you. “I’m sure of it.” He said kindly. “You won’t have to go back to Mark.”

You let out a shaky breath and nodded. “I worry...a lot.” You admitted. “Pretty sure I have anxiety.”

“Pretty sure, too.” Tommy nodded. “Mark didn’t help, so I think he amplified it.” He sighed. “Hopefully once things smooth out, it’ll lessen for you.”

You nodded. “Thank you. You’ve helped.” You smiled. “But, it’s not all his fault. I did suck pretty bad in the housekeeping department…”

“While you were parenting?” Oliver frowned. “That’s expected.” He said defensively. “Did he do any housekeeping?” 

“Of course not. He works full time.” You shrugged. 

“So do you. As a mom.” He shrugged back. “And he gets out of the house, which means a break.” 

“You’re just saying that...like Tommy.” You rubbed your hands. 

“I kept trying to tell you that you bust your ass.” He shrugged.

“Tommy would know. Because he does the exact opposite.” Oliver joked slightly. “But I can already see how you work well and I haven’t known you long.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Kids are healthy, happy, and think the world of you.”

You blushed further and glanced down. “Thanks, Oliver.” 

“Why didn't you yell at Uncle Tommy for saying ‘ass’?” Maggie asked you. 

Clay rolled his eyes. “Because he's an adult, stupid.”

“I'm not stupid! You're mean!”

“And here we go.” You sighed. “Guys ... _ stop _ .” 

“He started it!” Maggie pouted. 

“And I'm telling you both to knock it off. You, don't call your sister stupid. And yes, it was a mean thing to say, but we don't want a fight.” You told them. “We’re in a nice place, okay?” You really hoped this wouldn’t blow up like most nights.

“That’s why we don’t go to nice places.” Clay glared at Maggie. “Because you act like a baby!”

You huffed. “ _ Clay. _ ” You looked at him. “No more.” your eyes were pleading with him to stop. 

“It’s true.” He sighed, pushing it. 

“Clay Marcus.” You pointed at him. “One more word and no computer for the weekend.” Sure, that also punished you, but you weren't backing down. 

He rolled his eyes and picked at his plate. There was an awkward tension now hovering over your table. 

You glanced at Oliver apologetically and a big embarrassed. This was your normal, but you were hoping that they would have behaved. 

Tommy reached over to squeezed your arm and gave you an assuring look. Kids would be kids.

You gave him a small smile and focused on your food for a moment to take a deep breath. You hoped that the rest of the night went smoothly, and that bedtime wasn’t pure hell.

Oliver wondered what he could do to help you feel more comfortable, so he waited until the kids were done eating before ordering everyone a bowl of ice cream. 

Hearing a text, you pulled out your phone. “Mark is filing kidnapping charges.” You breathed.

“What?” Tommy asked. “He can’t do that. Right?” He looked at Laurel. 

“He can file.” Laurel blinked. “Doesn’t mean it’s right or will go through.” She told him. “She’s their mother, and they currently both have custody.” She added. “They’re married.” 

“Will someone come for them?” You asked her worriedly. “Or will I be arrested?” You’d never come close to that before.

“You will not get arrested.” Oliver spoke. 

Laurel shook her head. “Doubtful. I can start making a case for you.” She said quickly. “See if the other girls can help, too, at the office.” 

You were terrified of losing your kids. “Did he say anything else?” Tommy asked. 

“Just that he’ll drop them if we come home...and then never speak to you guys again.” You swallowed, hand gripping the table cloth in worry. You were trying so hard not to cry at that moment. 

“I don’t wanna go home with Dad, Mom…” Clay muttered.

You didn’t know the best option for the kids at the moment and looked around. Your chest got heavy, and your breathing picked up. “I think I need that fresh air now.”

“I’ll stay.” Tommy nodded. 

Oliver stood up and offered his arm to you. You let him lead you to the empty patio, thankful that for whatever reason, it wasn’t being used. You leaned on one of the rails and tried to calm your breathing. “I can’t lose them.” You said. “I just can’t. They’ve been my everything since I saw those two pink lines for Clay.”

“You won’t.” Oliver told you. “Laurel is great at what she does, and she’ll help. Mark is just being a dick.” His tone was firm, but not unkind. “And, I hate to say it, but you have all the texts you’ve sent Tommy about how Mark is.” 

You let your head hang and nodded. “I guess so. But he’s never...done anything. Nothing that would be illegal.” You told him. “He’s never hit us, he’s never abused us emotionally…”

“I’m pretty sure he’s done that to you.” Oliver said softly. “Just while we were there, he did.” He sighed. “He’s been verbally abusive.”

You frowned and shook your head, knowing you deserved most of it. “No, he’s being honest.”

“You really believe that, don’t you?” His tone went soft and sad. 

“Of course I do.” You looked at him. “I’m not the easiest person to deal with. Add kids and the house is always chaos.” You shrugged. “Laundry is never caught up, there's almost always dishes in the sink, I never get to mop, windows never get touched, I'm lucky to get to the yard work.” You sagged.

“Stop.” Oliver gently placed a hand on your shoulder. “You’re a full time mom. That’s a job in itself. A man should be happy to help with housework if it means you’re taking care of your kids.” He pointed out. “It sounds like his mother did everything for him, and he’s come to expect it from everyone else, too.”

You bit your lip. “But you don’t know him. He’s nice.” At least, at first. “I married him for a reason.” 

“People change.” Oliver looked away. “I know that better than anyone.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Some times for the better, sometimes for the worst. Think of what Clay said. About hearing you cry.”

You sighed. “I could suck it up for them if it meant them having their family always. I can’t let them get taken by some people who don’t even know.” You started to tear up. “I can’t win.”

“You’re going to. I’ll make sure of it. Tommy and Laurel will be on your side constantly. Laurel sees these cases all the time. For years she has.” He didn’t want you to give up when you finally had a chance to better your life, and the lives of the kids. “I’d offer my legal team, but honestly, Laurel’s better.”

You looked at him. “You’ve been helpful. Why? Why me? It can’t just be because I’m friends with them. Is it some charity thing?” Which would honestly bother you. You didn’t want to be some charity case. 

He frowned and shook his head. “I don’t...do that to people. I help bigger causes if I’m doing charity. This is me, as Oliver, helping someone who I hope to become friends with in the future.” He shrugged. “You know about the whole ‘castaway’ thing, right?” He looked at you, and you nodded. “Being gone changed me. It brought out a better side of me I didn’t know was there.” 

You searched his eyes. “You’re so believable to me.” You looked down. “I trust what you say.” You admitted. “I just have to make sure that’s a good decision.” You wrapped your arms around yourself.

“And I want to prove it to you.” He said easily. “And you need to prove to yourself, and him, that you’re worth more than what he’s said to you.” 

You sniffled and squeezed yourself, nodding. “I want to.” You told him. “I really do.” 

“I know you do. How long were you together?”

“Since close to high school.” You sighed. “A long time.”

He winced. “Long time.” He nodded in agreement. “It sounds like you never got to just be you, right?” 

“Sometimes I don’t know what ‘just me’ is.” You shrugged. “There is no ‘me’. There’s Clay and Maggie’s mom, there’s Mark’s wife, nothing more.”

“I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I hope that changes.” He was holding back from putting a hand on your shoulder.

“Not a priority. But yeah.” You sighed. “They’re the most important people.”

“I understand.” He nodded. 

“Mommy?” You turned when you heard Maggie, and saw her there with Laurel. “I love you.”

You smiled and went over to her. “I love you, too.” You crouched. “What do you want, baby? I heard what your brother wants, but I want you to have a say, too.”

“You.” She rushed to hug you. “Wherever you go.” She held you tight. “And Clay, I guess.” She joked, making you chuckle.

You smiled and hugged her tight. “I just want you both happy and safe.” You told her as you lifted her.

“You make us happy.” She said with a grin. Pulling her arms from your neck, she put her small hands on your cheeks, kissing your nose.

It instantly made you tear up and smile. “Thank you. I needed that.” You told her, your heart overwhelmed. “Thank you, Maggie.”

“Welcome!” She giggled, happy as can be. 

Oliver stood by Laurel, simply watching. “I’m kinda wishing Arrow shot him.” She muttered to him. “But I know he chooses big rich guys.” She sighed. 

“Maybe this will make him rethink things.” He said seriously.

She nodded. “I’ve always hated him. And you know I don’t hate for no reason.” Laurel glanced at Oliver for a moment, then looked back towards you making Maggie giggle. “I met him once before today.”

“And I can’t even stand him without meeting him.” He sighed, waving at Maggie. “He doesn’t deserve them.” 

“And I’m going to make sure he knows it.” She huffed. “Clay said something that makes me think he’s cheating.”

“Shit, if you can prove that it’s a winning deal. Such a dick though.” He nearly growled. “What did he say?” 

She sighed. “That Mark has mentioned someone name Claire a lot recently, and he’s heard them on the phone when he gets up at night to go to the bathroom.” 

“That’s disgusting. And she’s never mentioned a sister named Claire or anything?” He asked, hating he was being the other side of the story, but wanted to make sure he got his facts right before he did something as Arrow. 

“She’s an only child, and we’re her friends.” She told him sadly. “I plan to do what I can at work tomorrow.”

He sighed and nodded. “I’m glad she has you guys.” He said honestly. 

* * *

After dinner, Maggie was yawning, letting you know she would not be getting a bath that night. She whined and reached for the nearest person to hold her as you all walked to the cars. That person happened to be Oliver.

He chuckled and lifted her. “It’s almost my bedtime too, kiddo.” He looked at you, hoping it was alright. You gave him a small nod, Clay’s hand in yours. He smiled happily and rubbed her back, Tommy looking at him in slight shock. 

“Have I ever seen you hold a kid?” He asked his friend. “Hell, have I seen you around one for more than a minute?”

“No to both.” Laurel said with a chuckle. “Hasn’t even looked at one recently until now.” She looked amused. “Cute look.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “You’re both hilarious.” He chuckled lightly. “Is she asleep?” He asked when her arms just started to dangle.

“Yep. You’re magic.” You giggled. “Sorry if she’s heavy. She gets like dead weight fast.” You told him. “She fell asleep on me on the couch once and I was forced to sleep there.”

He laughed. “Comfy.” He shook his head. “She’s fine.” He assured you. “It’s cute.” 

Clay peeked at him. “She drools. And snores.”

“That’s okay.” Oliver told him. “You did too at her age I’m sure.” He smirked when Clay looked offended. 

“You still drool. And you talk in your sleep.” You chuckled. “Just last night you mumbled about Minecraft.”

“I don’t!” He gasped. “No way!” He shook his head. 

Grinning, you nodded. “Yup. You started when you were about five.” You told him. “You kept giggling in your sleep and talking about coloring.”

He blinked at you. “But that’s annoying!” He whined. 

“I think it’s cute.” You shrugged. 

“Moms think everything is cute.” He crossed his arms. 

“When did my oldest hit his teen years?” You joked, glancing at Tommy.

“Like two weeks ago.” He grinned teasingly. “Clearly. Should we get him the teen essentials? Deodorant, shaving cream, all that stuff?”

You gasped. “Too fast, too fast!” You giggled. “I'll stick with just the attitude for now.” 

“Deal.” Tommy laughed. “I would, too. Teens scare me.” He nodded.

“Scary.” Oliver laughed, shaking his head. 

Laurel smirked at him. “Coming from the overgrown 16 year old?”

“Yeah! I’m not that scary.” He grinned. “Teen antics and all.” He sounded very amused. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Sure, man.” He chuckled. “You keep telling yourself that.”

“He seems very professional to me.” You smiled. 

Laurel chuckled. “Give it time. He’s still on his best behavior.”

“I’ll try to beat my record.” Oliver grinned. “Alright, now...how do I get her into her car seat?” He asked you, looking a bit scared.

You giggled and went to help him. “She’s just gonna flop in pretty easily.” You told him. “She sleeps like a rock, usually.” You told him. 

“Okay.” He nodded. “I, uh. Don’t want her to hit anything.” He said bashfully. 

Reaching out, you took her from him, saving him from his worry. “Don’t worry, I’ve whacked both the kids’ heads on a car before…” You admitted. 

He laughed. “That makes me feel better.” He watched as you moved easily with Maggie. “You’re great.” He complimented. 

“I’ve had practice.” You blushed as you stood once she was in. “See, didn’t even move.”

“I cannot sleep that soundly.” He shook his head. “I’m jealous.” 

You smirked. “Come over and watch them from the moment they wake up during the summer, until bedtime. You’ll crash. Hard.” You laughed, trying to push the looming kidnapping charges from your mind.

“Sounds like a challenge I’m up for.” He smirked back. “I’ll so do it. As long as I get a list of their likes, dislikes, allergies...things like that.”

You raised your eyebrows. “That’s thoughtful.” You hadn’t expected that to happen. You were just teasing him. 

“I’ll babysit him while he babysits the kids.” Tommy ‘whispered’ to you.

You laughed as Oliver shoved at him. “Laurel, do you plan to babysit Tommy while he babysits Oliver while babysitting the kids?” You joked.

“Heck, no.” She laughed. “Not for free.” She teased. “But I would do it just to see them become messes of themselves.” She watched the two play fight, laughing away.

“Same.” You agreed. “Tommy’s good but not alone.” You laughed. “The kids would quickly overpower him.” 

“And the kids know it.” Laurel grinned. “Don’t you, buddy?” She glanced at Clay.

Clay grinned. “I’d babysit both of them for five bucks.” 

Both you and Laurel lost it at that, nodding. “Deal.” You teased. 

He fist pumped the air and got comfortable in his seat. “Maybe we’ll have a sleepover.” He mused to himself.

“That’d be fun.” Laurel agreed. “Maybe the girls can have one, too.”

You smiled. “I’m glad I can think about doing that now.” You said honestly. “Even something as simple as being able to do what I want.” 

She nodded. “I can’t wait to help with that. Even if it’s just grocery shopping. You’ll be happier doing small things.” She noted as the adults finally made their way to their seats in the car.

You gave her arm a squeeze and laughed as both men were panting. “Need a break?” You asked. 

“How am I winded? I work out!” Oliver chuckled.

“Couldn’t ever beat me.” Tommy beamed, but was panting just as hard. “Let's get these kids home, though.”

Oliver nodded and rubbed your back at he passed to get in. It wasn't even a conscious thought, it just felt right.

You blushed and shook your head slightly before getting in as well. “Thank you guys for tonight.” You smiled. “I needed it. We needed it.”

“Told you.” Laurel smiled. “We'll do it again soon.”

Oliver really hoped so. “Just say whenever you'd like to.”

“I’d like to!” Clay said easily. “Maybe pizza!”

“I love pizza.” Oliver smiled. 

“How about we focus on getting you home for a bath, Clay?” You chuckled.

He scrunched his nose. “Fine.” He sighed. “I guess.”

You smiled and looked forward to resting that night in your new place. Thankful that Mark did not have your address. You’d worry about the rest tomorrow. 

* * *

Once you were home, you weren't expecting Oliver to get out of the car, so you looked at him. “Thank you for dinner. Good night.” You assumed you would get Maggie, tommy would get her Cara eat, and Laurel would hang out with Oliver for a few minutes.

He nodded. “I really enjoyed hanging out with you and your family.” He said as he went to get out, surprising you. “I can get Maggie.” He said quickly. “Tommy, can you get her seat?”

“Sure.” Tommy was just as surprised but went through the motions. “At least it's easier to get out.” he noted.

You nodded and felt your heart warm as Oliver easily picked up your daughter. You tried to push those feelings down, as well, wishing you could be numb to everything except your children.

Oliver smiled and followed you inside as Tommy replaced the car seat into your car. “I’m gonna go start my bath!” Clay rushed by you both. “Lots of bubbles!” He was excited. 

Oliver laughed. “I should be that excited about baths.” He said as he followed the both of you.

“You should. As an adult, we should enjoy them more.” You smiled and showed him where to lay her. “Help us to relax.”

He nodded as he set her down, pulling a blanket over her. “I used to always make sure I relaxed once in a while. Haven’t for some time now.” He sighed, standing straight. “Hasn’t been high on my to-do list.” He looked around. “When do you get their beds here?” He asked, glancing at you. All you’d done is set them up blankets and pillows at the moment.

“I’m...not positive.” You hummed. “I didn’t think I’d get this far.” You admitted shyly. 

He nodded. “That’s okay. Anything I can help with?”

You looked at him. “You’ve done so much already.”

“I don’t think so.” He said easily. “Even if you need a set of arms or something.” He shrugged. “Getting out the kids beds will require help, then what about your bed? Other furniture?”

You bit your lip, beginning to slightly panic. “I d-don’t know.” You shook your head. “I can sleep on the floor for now. Get a pull out couch from one of those rent places once I have money.”

He nodded. “I’ll help. Find deals and stuff.” He offered. “I’m not dumb enough to offer to buy it for you.”

“Sounds like that’s the next thing you’d be offering.” You raised your eyebrows. “Am I gonna go to my house, pack more stuff, and come back to a fully furnished apartment?” 

Tommy chuckled lightly, making you jump. “Oh yeah, he’ll say ‘no’, and you will.”

You blinked. “I don’t want that!” You said as loud as you dared. “I don’t want to owe you that much!”

“It’s not owing. It’s a friend helping a friend.” Oliver did this often and didn’t see the problem. It was nothing to him. “Ask Tommy.” 

“I hate to say it, but he’s right.” He sighed, shrugging as you looked at him like he was insane. “In all the years we’ve been friends, he’s never told me I owe him. For anything.” He explained. “And I’ve gotten into some sticky shit sometimes.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “For all his faults, he’s a good guy.”

Oliver smiled sincerely. “I wouldn’t do anything out of harm in anyway. Not to my friends.” He assured you. “How about you consider it a housewarming gift?”

You huffed. “I’ll think about it, Oliver. You’re also my boss now.” You reminded him. “That’s going to affect what I think.”

He sighed. “It doesn’t affect Tommy.” It was becoming clear that your walls were up very high. “And I’m his boss.” 

“But, I thought Tommy owned the club or something? He’s never said that, but I just got that impression.” You said, confused.

“I consider us coworkers.” Tommy nodded. 

“Same.” Oliver nodded. “But technically…” Your attention was back on him. “I own the club.” 

“So...you’re my boss twice over?!” You frowned. “This is too much.” You shook your head, your breathing picking up. “Please stop doing anything else.” You looked at him. “I can’t take all these handouts. You do it for Tommy because you’ve known him for years. I haven’t even known you a week.” You said, feeling emotional. “I would never even ask my family for things like this if we were close.”

Oliver frowned as you got more upset. “I’m not doing it as handouts. You’re genuinely a nice person with nice kids who are deserving.” He told you. “You got dealt a crappy hand when it came to a husband, and you’re working on getting on your feet. I want to ease that.”

“Is this to ease some guilt in life that you have?” You asked suddenly. “In some way to feel better about something?”

“What makes you think that?” He frowned. 

You shrugged. “I just can’t understand  _ why  _ you’re so insistent.” Mark avoided giving you money, or buying you things. Why would a stranger want to?

“I’m just trying to be nice. I’m sorry that the only way I know how to do that is with money.” He shook his head. 

“Then why not just be nice by just being there? I only text Tommy, and I see him as nice.” You pointed out.

He raised his hands in surrender. “Clearly this has backfired. I’ll stop now.” 

That made you hug him. “Thank you!”

He sighed but his arms automatically wrapped around you. “You're welcome.” He rubbed your back. “I’ll see you for work then.” He nodded, pulling back. 

Tommy blinded, confused. He looked at you then waved, following his friend out. Before they were at the car, Tommy stopped him. “That was very weird. Especially for you.”

“I wasn’t ready for her to yell at me or anything.” Oliver sighed. “I get emotions are high, but still.” 

“Dude, she’s just coming out of a marriage where she relied on him for  _ everything.  _ I mean, from food, to clothes, to things for the house.” He waved his hands around. “I don’t blame her for freaking out.” He sighed. “This is all overwhelming for her, and she went from one man controlling the money, to another wanting to buy her everything.”

“That’s all I know, Tommy. Literally all I know.” He looked at him almost sadly. “It’s all people have wanted from me aside from you and Laurel, and you two don’t tell at me for it.” 

Laurel walked over. “What happened?” She asked.

“Oliver tried to fix things with his wallet.” Tommy sighed. “And it did not end well.” He explained. “She yelled at him.” Her eyebrows went up. “And when he finally caved, agreeing not to furnish her apartment, she hugged him. I think she broke Oliver.”

Oliver just nodded in agreement, brow still furrowed. “I’m so confused.” He admitted her. 

“Why?” 

“Money is what I know!” He sighed. “I don’t know how to ‘just be there’.” He used air quotations. “Can I learn that somewhere?”

“Mm, probably not.” Laurel chuckled. “Honestly, that’s hard to learn at this point.” She shrugged. “How about you just take it day by day?” She suggested. While she agreed with Tommy about Oliver staying away, it was clear he wasn’t about to do that. “What is it about her that makes you want to try?”

“Would it be weird to say it was a pull to her? Kinda like...friends at first sight?” He shrugged. “That’s the only way I can think to explain it.”

“I don’t even know who this guy is anymore.” Tommy shook his head. 

Oliver furrowed his brows. “Why does that sound like you don’t like it? Would you prefer I stick with using my money to make people like me?”

“No, but it’s not like I’ve ever seen anything different.” He sighed. “It’s a lot to process.” 

He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m gonna go for a walk. Take the car.” He told them.

“Oliver…” Laurel sighed. 

“I just want some quiet, okay?” He shrugged. “Just some time to think. Don’t worry, mom, I’ll text you when I’m home.” He said, half teasing her.

“Both of us.” Tommy pointed a finger at him. “Be careful and all that.” He gave his friend’s arm a pat.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved before walking off. 

* * *

Once Clay was bathed, and asleep, you decided for a hot shower for yourself. Which resulted in you crying over the flurry of emotions within you. You felt your chest tighten as you leaned against the tiles, trying to breathe through your sobs. Your entire life, and that of your two kids, had changed so much in the past 24 hours. You still couldn’t believe you were here and it was too much for you to handle at once. You had felt so empowered to know you were leaving, but now you were questioning yourself.

Who did you think you were to do something so drastic? Something that affected the two most important people in your life?! You hiccuped as your crying increased. Sitting down, you hung your head. The water slammed onto you, but it was slightly comforting. 

* * *

First thing the next morning, Laurel was on the hunt for ‘Claire’, and didn’t have to look too far. She scrunched her nose momentarily and sighed. “Oh, Mark.” Licking her lips, she picked up the phone and dialed your number. “Hey, Y/N, I have some things that I’d like you to look over.” She started. “Can I come over in a little bit? Say about lunch time?”

“Sure.” You instantly said. “I don’t have much, but I can have lemonade for us.” You chuckled. “Everything okay?” You were worried. 

“I have some information that may help in your side of the divorce.” She explained.

“Oh.” You got surprised. “That’s great.” You blinked, not sure what you had expected. “Maggie will probably be napping, so we won’t have to worry about that.”

“Great. I’ll bring over the files.” She sounded proper. “Everything else okay?” She leaned back in her chair, wanting to make sure you were holding up.

“About the same. Just still wrapping my head around things.” You said softly. “Still processing, still trying to really believe I made the right choice.”

“I believe you have, but I know that doesn’t help until you believe it too.” She smiled. “We’ll just support you through this all.”

You sighed. “Thank you. And it does help.” You told her honestly. “I’d never have been able to do this without you guys.”

“We’re really happy for you and the kids. We wanted you all safe.” She nodded to herself. “And we’re thankful we were able to get you out of there without needing cops or anything.”

“Yeah, that’s true. At least, not yet.” You said worriedly. “He can’t call them or anything, right?” You slightly panicked.

“No, you’re safe since you filed for divorce.” She assured. 

“But I haven't filed! I just  _ told _ him I would be. I haven't had the chance.” You breathed. 

She hummed. “I’ll bring the proper paperwork to lunch.” She said easily, sitting up. “I'll let you know when I'm on my way.”

“Okay.” You swallowed, nervous now. It was all becoming so much more real. When laurel hung up, you went to set up an area where the two of you could sit. You needed to keep yourself distracted. 


End file.
